New Faces (Prey For The Dead)
New Faces is the fourth episode of the first episode of Prey For The Dead. It is the fourth episode overall. Episode It is May 24th, 2016. The group has managed to block off the entrances with big trucks to serve as passable defenses. At this point in time, the group is now waiting for any kind of military rescue. And, the group has all agreed to not enter Melissa’s house, out of fear that she has turned into a zombie. Leo is currently on watch. When suddenly, Matt walks up to him. Matt: “I know I’ve said this a million times, but, I can’t tell you how much it means to me knowing you guys actually saved my life.” Leo: “I know Matt, I know.” Cut to the Parker house. Hayden has since given up on trying to figure out who sent him the text. When suddenly, Randall walks up to him. Randall: “Hey, bro.” Hayden: “Hey.” Randall: “You know, I haven't heard you mention Amanda. Are y’all good?” Hayden sighs. Hayden: “No. We broke up. She chose her smoking habit over me.” Randall snickers. Hayden: “Hey, I don't bag on you for being gay!” Randall: “I know. I know.” Randall sits next to Hayden. Randall: “Trust me bro, you’ll find somebody. Maybe.” Hayden glares at Randall. Randall: “Ok. I’m gonna go.” Randall leaves. Cut to Carter. He is walking, when Rachel stops him. Carter: “Rachel, what is it?” Rachel: “It’s just, I’m worried.” Carter: “What about?” Rachel: “Well, everything/ The idea that the world really is ending, and, whatever’s left is the world our kids are gonna grow up in. I’m even worried about Randall.” Carter: “You know, I’m always so focused on the positive outlook on life, I never even thought of that.” Rachel sighs. Rachel: “Hun, you do know, that positivity isn’t gonna get you ANYWHERE if this is the world we’re living in?” Carter: “You always liked my positivity.” Rachel: “I do. It’s just, I’m worried that your positivity is gonna get you taken advantage of, and hurt.” Carter kisses Rachel on the forehead. Carter: “I appreciate your concern dear.” Rachel: “You always do.” The two walk in their own direction. Cut to Leo. Matt has since left him alone. Leo looks through his binoculars. He sees three people walking towards their makeshift walls. Leo: “Hold it right there!” The family stops, and raises their hands. Joe: “Look man, we don't want any trouble! We just need some food! Please!” Leo: “Like hell that’ll happen!” Carter runs up to Leo and stands next to him. Carter: “Leo, what the hell are you doing?” Leo: “Keeping these people the fuck away!” Joe: “Are you the leader?” Leo thinks of a lie on the whim. Leo: “We don't really have a leader.” Joe: “Please, you have to help us! We need food, and a place to stay!” Carter: “Can you give us a minute?” Carter and Leo then walk away. Leo: “Carter, you can’t be serious! I already let you let Matt in, why do you want to bring this people in?” Carter: “I don't necessarily want to bring them in, maybe give them some food.” Leo: “Carter, how is it I’m younger than you, yet I’m the one thinking logically?” Carter: “Leo, just shut up! I'm in charge, and I say, we're giving these people food!” Leo scoffs. Leo: “You know what? Why don't you just give them Melissa’s goddamn house?” Carter: “You know what? I think I will.” Carter walks towards one of the trucks, and starts it, in order to move it and let the family in. The family comes in, and Carter places the truck back in its place. Carter: “I’m Carter Parker. The asshole was my brother, Leo.” Joe: “Joe Duncan. This is my wife Hayley, and my daughter Nichole.” Carter: “You three wait here.” Carter walks off to get the rest of the group. Cut to several hours later. The group has since introduced themselves to Joe and his family. Carter, Leo, Nathaniel, Daniel and Matt are in a meeting, discussing what to do with Joe’s family. Carter: “Look, I don't wanna leave them out there. We have a few houses available.” Daniel: “I’m sorry, but I don't want them here. We already have too many people to worry about as is.” Matt: “Look Carter, you're a good guy, and I appreciate the fact you let me in, but, I’m with Daniel. Hell, you people probably would’ve been better off not taking me in.” Carter: “Well, what the fuck do we do? Just, let them die?” Matt: “Carter, we can't let in every survivor that needs to survive. I’m the last person to be saying that, I know, but you gotta understand something Carter, we can’t help everybody that needs help.” Nathaniel: “And what do we do if these people end up being a threat?” Leo walks up to them. Carter: “You make your decision, Leo?” Leo: “Look, I hate the idea of bringing them in, but, if Carter wants them in, we’ll let them in.” Matt: “You let them in, but when I want in, you’re against it?” Leo: “Look, my brother’s a smart guy. He knows what's best for his family, if he thinks these people are good, I’ll vouch for him.” Carter: “Thank you, Leo.” Cut to roughly 20 minutes later. Hayden is sitting on his front porch, strumming his guitar. When suddenly, Nichole walks up to him. Nichole: “Hi!” Hayden: “Hey.” Nichole: “I’m Nichole Duncan.” Hayden: “Hayden Parker.” The two shake hands. Nichole: “You play guitar?” Hayden: “Yep.” Nichole sits next to Hayden. Nichole: “Can you sing?” Hayden: “I’d try, but I’m not good.” Nichole: “Wait a minute, I think I know you.” Hayden: “Do you?” Nichole: “Ms. Fulton’s 2nd period class, you're the funny boy who made fun of her frog drawing.” Hayden chuckles. Hayden: “Yep, that's me.” Nichole: “I never would've guessed you’d play guitar.” Hayden: “Well, I never would’ve guessed you’d be pretty up close.” Hayden realizes what he said and ducks his head in embarrassment. Nichole: “Oh, you think I’m pretty? Don't you have a girlfriend?” Hayden: “Me and Amanda broke up. She picked her smoking habit over me.” Nichole: “Oh. Well, you know, I did always think you were handsome.” Hayden: “Don’t joke with me about this!” Nichole grabs Hayden’s hand. Nichole: “I’m not.” The two smile at each other. Hayden: “This is happening fast.” Nichole: “What’s wrong with that?” Hayden: “We LITERALLY just met, and now we're gonna just rush into a relationship?” Nichole: “Well, would you be fine with that?” Hayden: “That depends. Do you smoke?” Nichole: “No.” Hayden: “Then I’m good with this.” Ray walks up to the two. Ray: “Get it man!” The two see Ray. Hayden: “Ray!” Hayden hands Nichole his guitar and chases Ray. The two then burst into laughter as he does. Nichole smiles as Rachel walks up to her. Rachel: “Your first day here, and you wanna lock lips with my son?” Nichole: “Is that a problem?” Rachel: “If you were a boy, it’d be a problem.” Nichole: “Oh?” Rachel walks away to find Carter. To be continued… Main Characters * Carter Parker * Rachel Parker * Randall Parker * Hayden Parker * Leo Parker Supporting Characters * Nathaniel Baxter * Ray Baxter * Daniel García * Matt Oliver * Joe Duncan * Hayley Duncan (No lines) * Nichole Duncan Minor Characters * None Trivia * First appearance of Joe Duncan. * First appearance of Hayley Duncan. * First appearance of Nichole Duncan. * First (and last) mention of Ms. Fulton. * Last mention of Amanda. * This is the first episode to not feature any minor characters. * This epis unofficially starts the bond between Leo and Matt. * As of this episode, Hayden has given up on finding out where the mysterious text came from. * The story of Hayden making fun of his teachers frog drawing, is a reference to a real life story of the creator, Hayman63607, making fun of his teachers frog drawing. He describes it as, "It looked like a Pac-Man ghost with a wonky leg."